Frozen Petals
by frozenpetals
Summary: This is in 7 parts. Each tells the story of a different person at the school. This is a new idea, so please R&R! CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Alone

Title: Frozen Petals  
  
Author: Frozen Petals  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, and I don't pretend to. Please don't sue me, I'm not making any money out of this!  
  
Note: This fanfiction is set in between the two X-men movies. I am doing it as a series of 'books' each one showing the feelings and actions in a different characters life, over a short period of time. Sorry for any mistakes I have made.  
  
Please Read and Review!  
  
Book One-Rogue  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Rogue stepped up to the coffin. A tear ran down her pale cheek as she clasped and unclasped her gloved hands.  
  
"I didn't think that would ever be here, at your funeral. You always seemed so strong. I guess that you were in the end. Stronger than me anyway. I could never have done what you did. I could never have been so brave as to- " She paused. As she spoke again her voice cracked. "-To sacrifice myself. But then you were always doing that weren't you? Always proving us wrong. I don't think any of us will ever be able to completely get over the fact that you are gone. I know I won't..." She paused again. "Thank you Kitty. I will miss you."  
  
She stopped trying to resist the tears. She let them flow freely as she ran into Bobby's arms.  
  
"Shh." He whispered into her ear. "It's okay. That was beautiful what you just said. She would have liked to hear it. I know I did..." He trailed off. Rogue just whimpered into his chest, her body rising and falling with her sobs. Everything in her body hurt. She just wanted it all to stop, there was just too much pain. She couldn't think, hurt and anger were racing through her mind, destroying every other thought. Her heart was pounding too loudly. nothing felt right. Bobby hugged her tighter.  
  
----*----  
  
Rogue stood in the school hall, over by the stage. Her head was bent over a photograph. She had been standing -unmoving- in this position for over an hour now, and Bobby had been watching her the whole time. Everything in the hall was still, and silent. Nothing moved.  
  
He took a step out from the shadows, and began to walk over to Kitty's memorial table. His footsteps echoed through the hall. Still Rogue did not move. She didn't even acknowledge his presence.  
  
On the table, there was a photo of Kitty, surrounded by tall white lilies. People had written messages onto small white cards, and placed them on the table all around the photo.  
  
As Bobby reached Rogue, she shivered slightly. She turned slowly around to face him.  
  
"I knew it was you. See, no-one else is as cold as you are." She attempted a small smile. She failed. Bobby smiled back at her, walking around her, to face her. He waited silently, letting her decide whether to go on or not.  
  
"I just. I just can't seem to leave." She blinked, trying to hold back the river of tears, threatening to spill down her cheeks.  
  
Bobby slipped his arm around her waist, and she relaxed into his arms. "You don't have to hide from me. You can show me what you feel." He whispered into her ear, squeezing her tight.  
  
She sighed slightly, and Bobby could feel her hot, wet tears splashing onto his hand.  
  
"I know." She replied. "I'm not." She turned around to face him. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you. You always know what to say. How to make me feel loved."  
  
He met her eyes. "That's because you are loved." He replied. 


	2. Broken Again

Authors Note: Sorry this is so short, the next chapter is longer. Plus I suck at long chapters!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
As they walked through the garden together they both looked straightforward. Neither said a word. A slight breeze was lifting Rogue's hair from her face.  
  
"Should we sit down?" Bobby asked, motioning to the bench beside them.  
  
"Sure thing." They sat. She didn't know what to say to him. So many things she knew had to be said, yet none of them could be said in the right way.  
  
Rogues brushed a stray piece of hair behind one ear. She could feel the bench digging into her back, but she ignored it. She looked at Bobby's face, wondering what he was thinking. She was trying not to reach out and touch his face, for that was what she longed to do more than anything. To reach out and touch his face, To feel his bare skin under hers, to trace every curve and crevice on his face. She wanted to kiss him, without the fear of sucking the life out of him. She wanted so much, yet she couldn't do any of it.  
  
She mentally shook herself. Bobby was smiling at her; his bright blue eyes lit up. She just smiled back, longing to touch his hand, his face, anywhere.  
  
Bobby hadn't taken his eyes off her. She could feel them burning into hers. He moved his head closer, his eyes still not moving. He was almost touching her, his lips were so close that she could feel his cool breath blowing into her face. He knew what would happen if he touched her, but he seemed not to care.  
  
Bobby moved forwards even closer, and his lips brushed hers. She felt a tingle running down her spine, and she shivered slightly. He tried to deepen the kiss, he wanted her to touch his face, caress his neck. But Rogue pulled away.  
  
"Bobby, you know I can't." She sighed remorsefully.  
  
He looked down at her gloved hands, and placed one of his on top.  
  
"I know." He whispered. "I'm sorry." He broke off, unsure of what to say. Rogue felt his gaze on her face, her lips. She moved her head, and he shook his. He was just making it worse for them both.  
  
"I have to go and find John." He blurted out, finding an excuse to get away. "I told him that I'd meet him to talk about.something."  
  
"Oh." She replied, despondently. "OK." She looked up, and attempted a smile.  
  
"I'll see you later." He said, turning to walk away.  
  
"I'm sorry Bobby." She whispered after him. He heard her voice above the howling of the wind, and turned to face her. Suddenly in that moment, she hated herself. Hated her mutation, and the restrictions it brought. She wished she could control it, even just for a moment. She would kiss him, erase the pain she had caused.  
  
"I know." He replied. "I am too." He turned and walked away. 


	3. Lonliness

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, and I don't pretend to. I also don't own the song 'Kody' By Matchbox Twenty.  
  
Authors note: Yeah I know, this still isn't so long, but -ekkkk- I don't do long chapters so well.  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Kody sat down on the avenue, He tapped his feet to the humming if the highway, He watched the light shine down on the broken glass and thought, I don't got no reasons, Yet, There it is and there it was, It was clear to all of us, We kept this hat of broken dreams, And we pulled them out, When we needed them around  
  
Rogue closed her eyes, and tried to control her tears. She slumped down on her bed, and stared blankly at the ceiling. What was wrong with her? Everything seemed so wrong; so mixed up in her head. People had told her that confusion was a natural thing after the death of a loved one, but to Rogue it wasn't.  
  
So please hand me the bottle, I think I'm lonely now, And please give me direction, I think the hurt set in, And I don't feel nothing  
  
She felt a prickling behind her closed eyelids, and knew that she had begun to cry. She felt strange, as though she was wrapped in cotton wool. Her emotions felt numbed, nothing felt right. Her heart was beating too loud, her breathing too irregular. Rogue knew she should talk to somebody, but she didn't want to have to face the fact that Kitty was gone, and was never coming back.  
  
There's a squeak hinge down in the back gate, It lets us know when he comes around, I don't sleep that good anyway, I you've never heard the silence, It's a god awful sound  
  
The silence in the room wrapped itself around Rogue, enveloping her in its eerie quiet. The room seemed so dead to her. Ever since Kitty had.gone.the laughter had too. Jubilee and Rogue hardly even talked any more, let alone laughed. When Kitty left, a part of them went with her. The part that could smile, enjoy life.  
  
So please hand me the bottle, I think I'm lonely now, And please give me direction, I think I just caved in, And I don't feel nothing, I don't feel nothing, No I don't feel nothing, There's nothing good to feel about here  
  
There had been many times when Rogue had been unable to stay in the room she had once shared with Kitty and Jubilee. On the day after Kitty had died, she had gone to her room. The second she had stepped over the thresh- hold, the realisation that Kitty was dead had hit her full on. She could remember how she had felt - like a bomb had exploded inside of her, shutting down all thoughts save one. 'Kitty is dead. I will never see her again. Kitty is gone.'  
  
Don't much get down to the avenue, I could drive but it takes too much to get there, Don't get off on all the broken glass, The cadillac scene, Well, I've seen a lot of good things die here, And I'm in an overemotional way, These days  
  
That had been the hardest day of her life. Harder than finding out she was a mutant. Harder even than being thrown out by her own family. The people that she had loved most of all, the people she had thought that she could trust. And they had failed her. Thrown her out on the streets without a care. It was as if she had stopped being their daughter. To them, she had just become another part of the 'mutant problem'. Now they knew she was a mutant, she could never again be the girl they had once loved.  
  
So please hand me the bottle, I think I'm lonely now, Yeah I'm lonely now, I'm lonely now, Hold me now, And please give me direction, I think I just caved, And it ain't nothing. 


End file.
